


your scent and your breath wake me up

by sirensokka



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Croana, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, crisana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensokka/pseuds/sirensokka
Summary: very short excerpt from the morning after their first kiss (formerly domingo 9:48)
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Kudos: 36





	your scent and your breath wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i'm new at posting and i found this in my google docs so i thought i'd practice tagging and stuff with this. i wrote this very sadly when we didn't immediately get a morning after clip, so... <3 cris y joana te amo para siempre <3

DOMINGO 9:48

* * *

Cris always hated waking up the morning after. Feeling a stranger’s arms wrapped possessively around her waist, hot breath on her neck, having to disentangle herself quietly and slip out unnoticed, everything.

It was all different with Joana.

She can’t remember a time she felt so safe. Waking up to a scent uniquely Joana, her arms wrapped around Cris, their legs tangled. She could feel the heat of Joana’s hand in hers.

She could stay here forever.

“Finally awake?” came Joana’s teasing voice.

Cris turned to face her, blue eyes sparkling. “Finally awake,” she said, unable to stop her smile. 

She’s never felt anything like this before. 

* * *

“Do you think parallel universes exist?” Joana asks.

“How do you mean?” she says.

“Like, an infinite number of universes. Anything and everything that could happen is happening somewhere in another universe.”

“Hmm,” Cris says, pulling an exaggerated thinking face. “So, there’s a universe where you have my giant frog eyes instead?”

Joana laughs, pulling her closer. “I hope not,” she says earnestly. “It’d be a crime to take away your beautiful eyes.”

Cris smiles into their kiss.


End file.
